2009/December
December 1 Carolyn Cole : Main article: Carolyn Cole Virgin Mobile's RE*Generation : Main article: Virgin Mobile Gaga recorded a short video presenting the Virgin Re*Generation. The video was played during the dates of the Monster Ball in America. In exchange for volunteering at homeless youth organization, the RE*Generation's Free.I.P. program rewarded free tickets to see The Monster Ball. The Monster Ball at Wang Center : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Wang Center 12-1-09 Out in Boston.jpg December 2 The Monster Ball at Wang Center : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Wang Center December 3 The Monster Ball at Susquehanna Bank Center : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Susquehanna Bank Center December 5 Blackpool Pub 98.5 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball : Main article: Jingle Bell Ball 12-5-09 98.5 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 001.jpg 12-5-09 98.5 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 002.jpg|2 12-5-09 98.5 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball 003.png Hotel in London 12-4-09 Blackpool Pub.jpg 12-5-09 Returning to Hotel.jpg 12-5-09 Mayfair.jpg December 6 Somerset House :Main article: Nick Knight The shoot aired online on SHOWstudio's stream. Nick Knight 12-06-09 001.jpg|1 Nick Knight 12-06-09 002.jpg|2 Nick Knight 12-06-09 003.jpg|3 # Sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier (Mod. 56-8171), jacket by Unknown # Body suit by Haus of Gaga (2009), mask by Yoshiko Creation Paris # Pants by Maison Martin Margiela (Fall/Winter 2009 RTW), and shoes by Yves Saint Laurent ("Imperiale") Leaving the Cecconi's restaurant Lady Gaga leaving Cecconi's restaurant 001.jpg Lady Gaga leaving Cecconi's restaurant 002.jpg Lady Gaga leaving Cecconi's restaurant 003.jpg Arriving at The X Factor 12-6-09 arriving at the x factor 01.jpg 12-6-09 arriving at the x factor 02.jpg 12-6-09 arriving at the x factor 03.jpg The X Factor : Main article: The X Factor '' Recorded at Fountain Studios. 12-6-09 X Factor.jpg 12-7-09 XFACTOR.jpg 12-6-09_Backstage_001.jpg Backstage Gaga was with the judges of X Factor, singer Dannii Minogue and Louis Walsh Irish manager. It also took a photo with fashion designer Gareth Pugh. 12-6-09 Backstage X Factor 001.jpg 12-6-09 Backstage X Factor 002.jpg Leaving The X Factor 12-6-09 Leaving X Factor Studios 001.jpg 12-6-09 Leaving X Factor Studios 002.jpg normal_006_leaving the x factor.jpg Castle Pub normal_053.jpg 12-6-09 Castle Pub 02.jpg 12-6-09 Castle Pub 03.jpg 12-6-09 Castle Pub 04.jpg 12-6-09 Castle Pub 05.jpg 12-6-09 Castle Pub 06.jpg December 7 The Royal Variety Performance (ITV), Leaving the Royal Variety Show : ''Main article: Royal Variety Performance The Royal Variety Performance 2011 M-Net 002.jpg gaga-royal-variety-performance5.jpg 12-8-09 At Royal Variety 001.jpg Miley Cyrus and Lady Gaga.jpg Leaving the Royal Variety Show 001.jpg Leaving the Royal Variety Show 002.jpg December 8 Nobu restaurant, VEVO Launch Party 12-8-09 Nobu Restaurant.jpg 12-8-09 At VEVO Launch party.jpg 12-10-09 VEVO.jpg 12-8-09 At VEVO Launch 004.jpg December 9 Barbara Walters Show, Queen Elizabeth Theatre (Monster Ball: Theater), After Concert The taping for Barbara Walters was in later September, early October of 2009. 12-9-09 Barbara Walters Show 001.jpg 12-9-09 Barbara-Walters Show 002.jpg 12-9-09 After Concert in Vancouver.jpg December 10 Queen Elizabeth Theatre (Monster Ball: Theater) December 11 Queen Elizabeth Theatre (Monster Ball: Theater) December 12 97.1 AMP Radio's McCabe Lady Gaga gave an interview to AMP Radio. 12-12-09 97.1 AMP Radio 001.jpg December 13 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium (Monster Ball: Theater) From December 13 to January, 2010, Gaga called a fans after performing "Speechless" where she gave them a seating shift to the mosh pit. Backstage 12-13-09 Backstage 001.jpg 12-13-09 Backstage 002.jpg December 14 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium (Monster Ball: Theater) Backstage 12-14-09 Backstage at Bill Graham Civic Auditorium 001.jpg 12-14-09 Backstage 002.jpg The Box Interview 12-14-09 The Box 001.png December 17 Pearl Concert Theater (Monster Ball: Theater) December 18 Palms Casino Resort : Main article: Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 065.jpg 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 111.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 712.jpg Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 999.jpg Pearl Concert Theater (Monster Ball: Theater) Backstage 12-18-09 Backstage at Pearl Concert Theatre 001.jpg 12-18-09 Backstage 002.jpg 12-18-09 Backstage 003.jpg 12-18-09 Backstage 004.png December 19 MTV News Interview, San Diego Sports Arena (Monster Ball: Theater) MTV News Interview 12-19-09.jpg xsandiego19_284029.jpg normal_xsandiego19_284629.jpg xsandiego19_28529.jpg December 21 Nokia Theatre L.A. LIVE (Monster Ball: Theater) December 22 Nokia Theatre L.A. LIVE (Monster Ball: Theater) December 23 Nokia Theatre L.A. LIVE (Monster Ball: Theater) December 27 UNO Lakefront Arena (Monster Ball: Theater) At Grace Bar After the concert, Gaga was in the Grace bar, which also took photo with their fans. gracebar2712gff_28629.jpg 12-27-09 At Grace Bar 002.jpg 12-27-09 At Grace Bar 001.jpg 12-27-09 At Grace Bar 003.jpg gracebar2712gff_28129.jpg gracebar2712gff_28829.jpg December 28 Arriving at the Fox Theatre Lady Gaga was seen arriving at the Fox Theatre. Lady Gaga in Atlanta with New Puppy 12-28-09.jpg Lady Gaga 12-28-09.jpg Lady gaga with fan - 12-28-09.jpg The Monster Ball at Fox Theatre : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Fox Theatre MBTA28_28829.jpg MBTA28_281929.jpg MBTA28_284029.jpg Decembre 29 The Monster Ball at Fox Theatre : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Fox Theatre Lady Gaga at Fox Theatrer in Atlanta Monster Ball 12-29-09 photo 2.jpg 41.jpg 46.jpg December 30 Nobu restaurant 12-30-09 At Nobu restaurant 001.jpg 12-30-09 At Nobu restaurant 002.jpg 30-12-10 Lady Gaga and Perez Hilton at Nobu Restaurant 01.jpg 30-12-10 Lady Gaga and Perez Hilton at Nobu Restaurant 02.jpg 30-12-10 Lady Gaga and Perez Hilton at Nobu Restaurant 03.jpg December 31 Hotel balcony in Miami Miami 12-31-09.jpg 12-31-09.jpg 003-the-fame-org-balcony.jpg The Monster Ball at Fontainebleau Miami Beach : ''Main articles: The Monster Ball, Fontainebleau Miami Beach '' normal_31122000.jpg normal_31122009.jpg Lady Gaga performing in Miami New Years Eve 12-31-09.jpg Arriving at Fontainebleau Resort 12-31-09 Resort.jpg 12-31-09 Miami.jpg Category:2009 fashion